Brothers? Not anymore!
by Deidre Eire
Summary: Alfred es un chico rico y acomodado que no es feliz ni con todo el dinero del mundo.Esto cambia cuando su padre adopta a cierto inglés...Ahora Alfred tiene 15 años y sus hormonas revolucionadas quieren a su hermano adoptivo Arthur por encima de todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solamente el argumento de esta pequeña historia, escrita únicamente por y para fans, sin ánimo de lucro ni de ofender a nadie.

* * *

><p>Alfred se fue directamente a su cuarto tras llegar del instituto hoy, bajó a comer en silencio y contestó brevemente a todas las preguntas que le hacían sobre qué tal los exámenes o cómo estaban sus amigos y él. Nada más terminar de comer huyó de nuevo a su cuarto, no sin antes contestar de forma borde a su supuesto hermano Arthur.<p>

**Alfred**: ¿Quieres dejarme en paz de una vez? ¿Por qué quieres controlarme tanto? ¿Qué más te da lo que yo haga o diga?

**Arthur**: Alfred, no me hables así, y baja el tono, ¿entendido? Simplemente me preocupo por ti, nada más, soy tu hermano y creo que tengo derecho a saber –El inglés no pudo terminar de hablar, Alfred se había levantado de la mesa tirando la jarra de agua en el proceso-

**Alfred:** ¡Tú no eres mi hermano, tú no eres nada mío! ¡Déjame en paz! –El joven americano corrió frustrado escaleras arriba y cerró la puerta de su habitación con tal fuerza que casi la rompe; después se deslizó sobre ella hasta sentarse en el suelo, las rodillas al pecho, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas; Arthur no entendía nada, no sabía cómo se sentía y no sabía el daño que le estaba haciendo al tratarle así, como a un niño, intentando siempre controlarle e intentando saber qué hacía a cada minuto, era exasperante.

Pasó el resto de la tarde sin hablar con nadie…Aunque bueno, tampoco había mucha gente con quien hablar…

Alfred era un chico americano de cabello rubio oro y brillantes ojos azules, su hermano Matt, fruto de una infidelidad de su padre en uno de sus viajes a París con una exuberante mujer francesa, era rubio también y tenías extraños ojos violetas. Ambos se parecían mucho a su padre, cosa que Alfred detestaba.

De todas formas, su hermano era muy callado, nada en comparación con él mismo, ni siquiera hablaba a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario, aunque cuando lo hacía sin duda era para decir algo importante y maduro, por algo era el mayor de ellos…

Su padre era un hombre adinerado, un empresario hambriento de poder que dirigía una multinacional informática en varias partes del mundo. Pasaba poco tiempo en casa, por no decir ninguno, y cuando aparecía se limitaba a contarle sus éxitos empresariales y a decirle que "estaba orgulloso de él"cuando ni siquiera sabía qué narices estudiaba su hijo, ni sus resultados académicos, ni su vida, nada.

No quería a su padre, tampoco a su hermano…es cierto que le apreciaba, era su hermano después de todo, bastardo o no, eso no le importaba. La única persona que Alfred quería se llamaba Arthur Kirkland, un apuesto inglés de ojos esmeralda y pelo rubio como el suyo, también se caracterizaba por unas gruesas cejas que el mayor odiaba, pero para el pequeño americano eran parte de su querido…¿hermano? Y por eso le daban igual sus cejas…

No es correcto pensar en Arthur como su hermano, no eran nada en realidad, no tenían la misma sangre ni estaban emparentados de ninguna forma, justo como él había dicho anteriormente en la cocina, derramando la jarra de agua y gritándole a Arthur…

Este pensamiento trajo una punzada de dolor a su pecho, no quería pensar en Arthur como un hermano nunca más…Pero reconocerlo en alto delante de él quizás haya sido un poco duro para ambos, sobre todo para el inglés, que también le quería…Como a un hermano.

No recordaba mucho de la historia de Arthur, sólo recuerda que era un día lluvioso de tormenta, su padre le trajo a casa junto con un hermano que tenía, pelirrojo, escocés, no era capaz de entenderlo cuando hablaba, a pesar de que el idioma era también el inglés.

Tampoco recuerda el nombre del hermano de Arthur, pero sí recuerda con claridad que él, a sus cortos 7 años de edad, se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo para defender a Arthur, indefenso en cuanto el padre del americano se fue de la habitación. Por supuesto recibió una buena paliza, pero el escocés no logró tocarle un pelo a Arthur, que se había quedado en estado de shock llorando en una esquina de la habitación. El jaleo llamó la atención de su padre, que nada más ver lo que había hecho el escocés lo echó de su casa, no supieron jamás de él, pero Arthur se quedó a vivir con el americano a partir de ese momento. Recuerda también que al principio Arthur le odiaba, a pesar de haberle salvado no le veía como un superhéroe. Alfred adoraba a los superhéroes y pensó ingenuamente que podría convertirse en amigo del inglés, así que lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, siempre intentaba arrancarle una sonrisa y jugar con él a la pelota, pero el inglés lo único que hacía era leer y leer.

No fue hasta que su padre contrató a una profesora de piano que él y el inglés entraron en contacto y se volvieron más cercanos…

La profesora era una mujer estricta, de pelo gris y gafas con montura descuadrada. El solo recordarla hizo que sintiera un escalofrío, esa señora era el diablo en persona, en serio, ¡era horrible!

Aquel día no le había dejado parar ni un segundo, le había obligado a tocar y tocar a Beethoven una y otra vez hasta que sus dedos dolían, para añadirle aún más dolor a la tortura, si se equivocaba o paraba le daba con una fusta en las manos.

Al despedirse de la señora lo hizo con una respetuosa reverencia, deseando que se largase ya de una vez y no volviera jamás a su casa, nunca, nunca jamás…

Durante la cena su padre había dicho algo sobre una fusión con una empresa rival y ganancias extremas, pero él no estaba prestando atención…Intentaba coger el tenedor, pero sus manos dolían y temblaban, ni siquiera podía pinchar bien, no podía ni llevarse un trozo a la boca y encima estaba hambriento. Permaneció callado el resto de la velada y en cuanto su padre se fue se quedaron Arthur y él solos. El pequeño americano agachó la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar levemente, sus manos no le respondían, quería comer, estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente. Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde que comenzó con su operación "Hacerse el mejor amigo de Arthur en el mundo mundial", pero el inglés sólo lo miraba con desdén y le decía que era un incordio, o eso o se sonrojaba y lo echaba a patadas de su cuarto.

El inglés se marchó apurado del salón y Alfred perdió toda esperanza de convertirse en su amigo, estaba claro que el inglés no le quería cerca. Eso fue hasta que le vio llegar con un botiquín en sus manos, sentándose cerca de él y cogiendo sus manos con delicadeza comenzó a curarlas con cuidado. Alfred sólo atinaba a mirarle sorprendido y a abrir y cerrar la boca repetidas veces, pero de su boca no salían palabras, solo llantos ahogados, ya que su garganta estaba reseca de tanto llorar.

**He visto lo que hizo esa mujer, es una bruja, no debería haberte tratado así…**-Comentó Arthur centrado en su tarea de curarle-

**L-lo sé…**-Dijo como un tonto Alfred, que aún no se creía lo que estaba pasando-**Pe-pero si mi papá quiere que aprenda a tocar el piano…**

**¿Y qué?** –Le interrumpió bruscamente el inglés-** No tienes por qué cumplir con todos y cada uno de los deseos de tu padre, él ni siquiera se preocupa por ti…**-Comentó arisco terminando de vendarle los dedos- **Pero si tú de verdad quieres aprender a tocar puedo enseñarte…No tienes por qué volver a ver a esa mujer más**-Prometió Arthur mirando fijamente a los ojos de Alfred, a lo que el americano no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír dulcemente con una gran sonrisa y abrazarse a él con fuerza, llorando un poco más, aunque esta vez contento por ver que al menos alguien en esa casa de preocupaba por él-

**¡Gracias Arthur! ¡Eres el mejor!**–Comentó alegremente mientras el inglés correspondía al abrazo muy sonrojado, refugiando al americano entre sus brazos…Arthur sonrió por primera vez en 3 meses desde que sus padres murieron, qué pena que Alfred no pudiera verlo, pero Arthur se sentía feliz, alguien le había demostrado que se preocupaba por él, lo mínimo que podía hacer era preocuparse por su pequeño americano también, ¿no es así?

Era una lástima que Alfred no viera esa primera sonrisa, pero por suerte para el "superhéroe" no sería la última.

* * *

><p>NA: Por fin subí mi primera historia, un usuk, cómo no x'D Comenten si les gustó la historia, aún tengo más capítulos qué subir. Las buenas críticas serán aceptadas~


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred había parado de llorar, su camisa estaba empapada y le dolía la espalda de estar recargado contra la puerta de su habitación, aunque sonrió pensando las muchas veces que había sido feliz gracias al inglés, en sus lecciones de piano, en las comidas, incluso cuando su padre no estaba, ya no le importaba, de hecho…Prefería que se fuera cuanto antes, cuando estaba su padre Arthur y él no podían ser ellos mismos, no podían abrazarse ni reír, tenían que ser serios, respetuosos y estar presentables.

Alfred se desplomó sobre su cama y durmió hasta las 7 de la tarde y cuando despertó estaba arropado con una manta. Salió de su habitación con sigilo y observó una bandeja con comida en el suelo, menos mal que se había fijado bien y no la había tirado con el pie o algo. Sin duda tenía que haber sido Arthur…Se agachó a recogerla y la metió dentro de su cuarto, colocando la bandeja de metal en el escritorio y acercando su silla giratoria de estudio para sentarse y cenar, aunque no tenía mucha hambre, aún seguía pensando en cómo pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento a Arthur, aún no sabía qué le pasaba exactamente, estaba muy irritable últimamente y siempre rehuía de Arthur, aunque una vez que lo había perdido de vista lo echaba de menos, quizá estaba enfermo o algo…

Le daba fiebre cuando Arthur le abrazaba demasiado tiempo, o cuando se acercaba a arreglarle su corbata; ni hablemos ya de cuando iban a bañarse juntos, por miedo a desmayarse a causa de la temperatura y por la fiebre repentina que le sobrecogía cada vez que veía a Arthur ahora, había empezado a bañarse solo, y lo hacía bastante bien, la verdad.

Sí, había aprendido a bañarse a los 15 años, ¿qué pasa? No hay nada de malo en ello…

Llamaron a la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó, ¿sería Arthur?

La puerta se abrió lentamente y una cabellera rubia asomó por la puerta, acompañada de un curioso rizo que delataba al intruso como su hermano gemelo Matthew.

**Hola…**-Fue lo único que dijo el mayor de los hermanos al acercarse a él- **¿Has comido algo?**–le preguntó mientras recogía todo en la bandeja de nuevo, parecía que quería preguntarle alguna cosa, pero Matthew estaba indeciso, no quería molestar a su hermano si estaba enfadado.

**Si quieres decir algo, Matt, escúpelo de una vez…**- Sonó más amargado y borde de lo que le hubiera gustado al americano, solamente quería hacerle saber a su hermano que no estaba enfadado-.

**Yo…¿estás bien?**–Dijo dejando la bandeja de nuevo en el escritorio e interrogándole con la mirada-

**…**-Alfred no dijo nada, desvió la mirada hacia el sándwich mordisqueado de su izquierda y esperó en silencio-

-Matthew suspiró pesadamente desplomándose en la cama de Alfred y negando con la cabeza- **No estás bien…**-Afirmó sonriendo levemente-.

**Pues no, no estoy bien…**-Dijo Alfred sonriendo amargamente y girando la silla para afrontar de nuevo la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano-

**Alfred…Sé cómo te sientes, ¿pero por qué lo pagas con Arthur?**–Dijo empezando a preocuparse por él, sabía que Alfred quería sentirse libre, huir de su padre…Pero el pobre Arthur no tenía la culpa de nada-

**No, no lo sabes Mattie** –dijo negando con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír- **Creo que…Estoy enfermo, me da fiebre cada vez que estoy demasiado cerca de Arthur, y mis estados de ánimo varían con tanta facilidad que me asusta un poco, la verdad…**

-Matthew se levantó y abrazó a su hermano, el americano apoyó la cabeza y suspiró pesadamente- **Alfred…**-comenzó suavemente el mayor, no queriendo ser demasiado, digamos, realista-** Sabes que no estás enfermo, ¿verdad? Estás enamo** – El americano miró hacia arriba, suplicándole con la mirada a su hermano y colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de él, impidiéndole decir nada más- **Por favor…No lo digas…** -Agachó la cabeza dejando que los mechones de su pelo cubrirán su mirada-

**Pero Al…¿Es por eso por lo que te empeñas en decir que no sois hermanos?** -Dijo después de apartar la mano del americano de su boca y sujetarla entre sus propias manos- **Así sólo te engañas a ti mismo...**

**Me da igual…**-Rió levemente abrazándole con fuerza- **Es mi hermano, no podemos…Somos hermanos, yo le quiero y él a mí, como debe ser…También te quiero a ti, Mattie**–dijo sonriendo y descansando la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano-

**Yo también te quiero, Alfred…**-Contestó Matthew cerrando los ojos y pensando en lo idiota que podía llegar a ser su hermano a veces-.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Alfred se levantó de bastante buen humor. Era sábado, eso significaba tortitas para desayunar y, tras hacer los deberes y estudiar un poco, tener la tarde libre para descansar.<p>

Se miró al espejo, había crecido desde la última vez que se midió. Quiso probar algo distinto, se sentía rebelde…

Sonrió con todos los dientes y corrió hasta su armario, rebuscando hasta encontrar unos vaqueros bastante estropeados y una camisa de cuadros roja y blanca.

Se los probó, le estaban un poco grandes, bastante holgados, pero no le importaba, de hecho le gustaban mucho así. Se colocó la camisa en su sitio y bajó a desayunar…Vaya, había tortitas sí, pero ni rastro de Arthur…

**¿Mattie…?** –Dijo arrebatándole el bote de sirope a su hermano para llamar su atención-

**¡Estudiando! ¡Ahora devuélveme eso!** –Matthew hizo amago de agarrar el bote, pero Alfred, no satisfecho con la respuesta obtenida, lo levantó por encima de su cabeza para impedírselo-

**¿En serio? Pensé que podría disculparme y …No sé, que podíamos hacer algo en familia** –Dijo sonriendo levemente y echando el sirope en su propio plato de tortitas, dejándolo en la mesa. El bote fue pronto atrapado en las garras de Matthew, que vació el contenido sobre las tortitas de nuevo, la obsesión de su hermano no era sana…Pero bueno, tampoco lo era la suya con las hamburguesas, así que…- **Bueno, ¿te parece bien la idea de hacer algo juntos por la tarde?**–Sonrió contento metiendo tortitas en su boca-.

-Su hermano lo miró fijamente, sirope derramándose por la comisura de sus labios- **A-Al…**-Tragó para poder seguir hablando, su cara blanca de repente- **Alfred…Padre va a venir esta noche, ¿acaso lo has olvidado?**

-Alfred dejó caer el tenedor en el plato, ¿su padre iba a venir?- **¿Q-qué? Pe-pero si no ha dicho nada…**-Se había quedado sin apetito, a la mierda su plan de pedir disculpas a Arthur y pasarlo bien por la tarde, ahora seguramente tendría que quedarse en casa escuchando a su padre alardear de su trabajo-.

**Lo sé, pero por lo visto le ha ido bien en algún trato en otro país y va a venir a celebrarlo** –Dijo mirando preocupado a su hermano-** Llegará sobre las 8 y media o nueve de la noche, saldremos a cenar por ahí, lo digo por si…**-Alfred se levantó de su silla-

**No tengo hambre, voy a estudiar**–Dijo secamente volviendo a subir las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto…Se acabó, todo estaba perdido, ya no le importaba nada…Su relación con Arthur nunca iba a cambiar, sería mejor olvidarlo todo, su amor por él nunca cambiaría a algo más allá de lo fraternal. Su padre era otro obstáculo, algo que impedía su libertad…Si por lo menos pudiera huir, ser libre, empezar de nuevo y olvidar toda su vida… Pero no podía hacer eso, no tenía dinero, no sabía dónde ir y su padre le encontraría tarde o temprano, es lo malo de tener un padre tan rico y poderoso. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y se sentó de mala gana, tirando de los pelos de su cabeza y apretando los ojos para contener las lágrimas de frustración…

Suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a respirar pausadamente, intentando calmarse y concentrándose únicamente en su respiración, forzándose a no divagar en sus propios pensamientos.

**Será mejor que me ponga a hacer algo que me ocupe la mente**–Con esto dicho sacó su libro de matemáticas y empezó a resolver límites, dominios, hizo composición de funciones…Casi todo el tema, definitivamente había estudiado más que suficiente para el examen del jueves-.

Estiró las piernas y los brazos, relajándose tras su duro trabajo, estaba bastante contento, le había salido todo perfecto, seguía molestándole la visita improvista de su padre, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto…

Llamaron a la puerta, el primer golpe fue contundente, pero el segundo tenía menos fuerza, quien quiera que llamase se lo había pensado la segunda vez- **¿Sí? Puedes pasar Mattie, justo acabo de terminar mates~ **-Comentó contento girándose con los brazos abiertos y encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes apagados, cerrando la puerta mientras se apoyaba en ella-**.**

No soy Mattie…Lo siento, sólo venía a decirte que tu padre llegará a las 7, son ya las 2, me alegro de que estés estudiando tanto, baja a comer cuando termines y después dúchate, tienes que estar presentable para cuando llegue…

-Aguantaron la mirada entre los dos, Alfred no sabía qué decir, había creado en su mente situaciones en las cuales se encontraba con Arthur y le pedía disculpas, pero ahora no se le ocurría nada que decir-.

-El inglés suspiró derrotado-** Te dejo seguir estudiando…**-Giró el pomo de la puerta e intentó salir del cuarto, pero el americano se había levantado a por él- **¡Espera! ¡Arthur!** –Pero el rubio de ojos verdes abrió la puerta del todo e intentó salir apresurado, sin embargo, Alfred la cerró con los brazos y le acorraló entre su cuerpo y la puerta, el pecho del inglés contra la superficie de madera- **Arthur…Escúchame por favor, necesito hablar contigo y…Pedirte disculpas…**-Susurró la última parte dejando caer sus brazos y abrazándole por la cintura, reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Arthur- **Siento haberme comportado así el otro día, no sé qué me pasa últimamente, todo es muy…confuso**–termina de decir soltándole, quería seguir abrazado a él, pero sabía que era sospechoso y confiaba en que el inglés no huiría ahora-

**Sí Alfred, se llama adolescencia, bienvenido al infierno hormonal y a los cambios de humor inesperados** –rió levemente el inglés relajándose tras el abrazo, dándose la vuelta y mirándole de reojo- **Maldito…Volviste a crecer, no sé qué comes para ser tan alto…** -comentó sonriendo levemente-

**¡Hamburguesas!** –Respondió con avidez el americano. Al menos no había esa tensión entre ellos como hace unos instantes, sonrió contento-

**Estoy seguro de que no es eso, Alfred…** -Negó con la cabeza el inglés, caminando hasta sentarse en la cama del americano, dando ligeros golpes en la superficie del colchón para indicarle que se sentara a su lado- **Dijiste que teníamos que hablar…**

-Vale, tal vez relajarse había sido una mala idea, no había tensión entre ellos, pero tenía que decirle a Arthur de una vez lo que sentía-

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Segundo capítulo, yay~~ Espero que les guste, ciao ^-^  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred tragó saliva, esto le recordaba a cuando se portaba mal de pequeño y Arthur le regañaba- **Cierto, tenemos que hablar…** -Se sentó en la cama a su lado, esperando que el otro rompiera el silencio- **¿Y bien?**–Un par de ojos verdes le observaron frunciendo el ceño-

**Pues…Ugh Artie, lo siento mucho, ¿vale? Supongo que estaba harto de todo y lo pagué contigo, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, de hecho, eres el único al que aprecio dentro de esta maldita casa…**-Cerró los ojos haciendo un puchero y concentrándose en el latido de su corazón, que resonaba en sus oídos, Arthur lo había abrazado de nuevo, la cabeza del inglés en su cuello, pudo oler el aroma delicioso de su cabello-

**Te entiendo…Estás en una época difícil, ¡pero cuida tu lenguaje niño!**–Le golpea levemente en el pecho, sin fuerza-

**No soy un niño…**-Respondió quedamente Alfred-**Al menos ya no…**

**Y tampoco eres mi hermano pequeño…**-Respondió Arthur acusatoriamente-

**Arthur…**-Alfred se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que le había hecho daño, pero se había disculpado y no sabía qué más hacer- **Ya te dije que lo siento, claro que eres mi hermano, me da igual si no somos hermanos de sangre, siempre has sido y serás como un hermano para mí, ¿de acuerdo?**

-Arthur miró hacia arriba, buscando los ojos del americano…Los encontró junto a la sonrisa de siempre, una sonrisa contagiosa, él también sonrió- **Por supuesto…Si no fuera tu hermano, ¿quién se haría cargo de ti? Eres un desastre ¡haha!** –rió el inglés recibiendo un empujón del americano-** ¡Oye!** –Gritó Alfred haciéndose el ofendido, aunque en realidad se reía como no lo hacía desde hace años- **Eres un…¡ven aquí Artie!**–Se abalanzó sobre el inglés atrapando las muñecas de este en sus manos y sujetándole contra la cama-

**Haha…¡Mío!** –Dijo comenzando a hacerle cosquillas, Arthur sólo podía patalear un poco y echarse a llorar de la risa- **¡Basta! ¡Alfred, estate quieto!** –dijo entre risas cuando el americano se recolocó encima de él para inmovilizarle las piernas- **¡Pa-para po-por favor… hahahaha!**

–Arthur no podía contener las risas ni las lágrimas e intentaba quitársele de encima, pero el condenado era demasiado fuerte-** Nunca~ ¡No hasta que admitas la derrota del superhero!**–Dijo el americano sonriendo diabólicamente-

**¡N-no!** –Gritó tembloroso el inglés, ya estaba otra vez con su complejo de héroe americano- **¡I-idi-idiota!** –Dejó de hacerle cosquillas, Arthur abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo como Alfred le diseccionaba con la mirada- **¿A-Alfred…?** –Tragó saliva apoyándose con los codos sobre la cama para intentar levantarse- **¿qué pasa?**–Preguntó asustado al ver al americano tan serio después de tanta risa-

-Alfred negó con la cabeza y le siguió mirando, acercándose cada vez más y más a él-** Nada…Yo…**-Suspiró y sonrió amargamente, no podía hacerlo-** Te quiero Arthur, eres el mejor hermano que jamás he podido tener** –comentó sonriendo falsamente y besando la frente del mayor, deseaba besar sus labios, pero no se atrevía, era un cobarde, no se merecía ser un Superhero…- **Voy a ducharme**–comentó saltando de la cama y huyendo al baño antes de que su "hermano" notara cierto bulto en sus pantalones, Arthur tenía razón, malditas hormonas…¡Pero no pudo evitarlo! Arthur sonrojado, debajo de él, moviéndose bajo su cuerpo, gritando su nombre…Suerte que ahora se duchaba solo...

**Yo también…te quiero**–Comentó un sonrojado Arthur desde la cama, mirando como el americano huía al baño sin más.

* * *

><p>Salió de la ducha y se enrolló una toalla sobre la cintura, sintiendo un escalofrío. Había dejado la toalla sobre el radiador y ahora estaba calentita~<p>

**Veamos…**-Abrió la puerta para salir del baño a su habitación y rebuscó por su armario una vez más, sabía que cuando su padre venía tenía que estar presentable y elegante…Pero su pantalón rasgados le llamaba: Alfred~ ¡Traidor! ¡Me vas a sustituir por un traje! Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, todo lo que hemos vivido juntos…- **¡No! Eso…¡Eso no es cierto! A mi padre no le va a gustar un pelo, pero bueno…**-Sonrió pícaramente recogiendo los pantalones y poniéndoselos de nuevo- **Tal vez…Si los disimulo con algo para que no llamen tanto la atención…**-Giró sobre sus talones y miró por el armario, fijándose en camisas, chaquetas, camisetas de superman…-

**¡Ya lo tengo!** –Puso un cinturón de cuero negro alrededor de sus vaqueros desgastados para que no se le cayeran en mitad de la cena y agarró una camisa de manga larga y una chaqueta formalita, aunque no mucho. Simplemente era una chaqueta de cuadros que disimulaba bien los pantalones rotos- **¡Hecho!**

-Miró el reloj de su muñeca, las 3 y media, bajó a comer, todo fue bastante normal, les trajeron la comida y hablaron de cosas triviales, estudios, trabajos, etc.-.

**Kya…**-Dijo estirándose en la silla y ganándose una mala mirada de su inglés favorito- **Alfred, no hagas eso, es de mala educación** –dijo serio, frunciendo el ceño- **Pero Artie~ Tengo que aprovechar ahora que puedo, ¿no?** –dijo riendo y levantándose de la mesa- **Bueno, voy a jugar un rato a los videojuegos y luego ya**- Arthur se levantó de la silla y apoyó las manos en la mesa-** ¡NO! Primero haces los deberes y luego juegas** –ordenó firme en su decisión el inglés, amenazándole con la mirada- **Ugh… Está bien**–Alfred miró a otro lado y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, con lo bien que lo habían pasado antes…A veces parecía que Arthur era bipolar o algo-

**Bueno, puedo escuchar música mientras termino de hacerlos, odio lengua… Menos mal que esto es sólo sintaxis y no literatura**–Cogió uno de sus CD favoritos y lo puso en la cadena de música, bastante alto, así no se distraía y se centraba solo en sintaxis y la música-

* * *

><p>Pasaron las horas, dieron las 7…Alfred sintió un nudo en su estómago, no quería bajar y encontrarse con su padre, no cuando aún estaba confuso por el comportamiento de Arthur… Respiró hondo y se levantó de la silla, no ganaría nada con tenerle miedo a su padre, además, seguramente pasaría de él y apenas le dirigiría la palabra, sí, eso es.<p>

Aferrándose a esa idea, el americano bajó despacio las escaleras, cada paso que daba resonaba en las bastas escaleras de la mansión, suspiró de nuevo y miró al frente, con decisión. Bajó dos escalones más y recorrió un pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal, dando unos últimos pasos y parando en frente de un hombre alto, rubio, ojos azules bajo unos cristales negros…Odiaba el parecido que tenían. El hombre se giró y retiró las gafas que impedían su visión, Alfred forzó una sonrisa- **Bienvenido, padre...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hola a todos de nuevo~ Este cap me supo a poco así que intentaré terminar de estudiar lo antes posible para seguir escribiendo.

Al es un gallina, ¿no les parece? Pero no se preocupen ya habrá usuk más adelante x'D

Sólo les pido que cuando suba el siguiente cap con el papá de Alfred me den su sincera opinión, su padre es algo odioso x'D


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred se dejó abrazar por el hombre, cerró los ojos y correspondió desganado al abrazo, sin dejar de sonreír falsamente- **Me alegro de verte, Alfred**–Sonrió el hombre, no sabía si era sincera o era una sonrisa ensayada de esas que le hacían ganar millones en las reuniones de empresa de las que tanto hablaba-.

**¿Dónde están Arthur y…Marc?** –Preguntó su padre mirando alrededor-** Es Matthew, padre, están en el salón, ambos leyendo…**-Corrigió Alfred, su padre nunca supo decir el nombre de su gemelo bien, tampoco esperaba que algún día lo dijera correctamente, pero uno siempre podía esperar que al menos recordara el nombre de su hijo, ¿no? Pues no.

**¿Y por qué no estás tú con ellos, chico, leyendo algo interesante?** –El americano rompió el abrazo y se apartó yendo al salón, estaba harto de todo- **Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta leer…**

**Oh, pues no, no lo sabía** –Aquel hombre volvió a sonreír y Alfred entornó los ojos con odio detrás de él, donde estaba su padre dejando a una sirvienta su abrigo y sombrero- **Dime, hijo, ¿qué tal todo?**–Ya empezamos…Alfred abrió la puerta del salón y Arthur y Matthew miraron al frente, ambos sobresaltándose y cerrando los libros para recibir al señor de la casa-

**Buenas tardes, padre** –saludó cortésmente Mattie-** Buenas tardes, señor Jones** –dijo Arthur educadamente-** Todo va bien, "padre"**–dijo la última palabra con desdén cerrando la puerta tras de sí, o al menos intentándolo-

**Espera un momento…**-Su padre agarró firmemente su muñeca, apretando un poco más de lo debido y tirándole contra el sofá- **Siéntate ahí, tengamos una charla en familia, ¿te parece?** –Abrió la boca para responder algo, pero Arthur le dio con el libro en la cabeza aprovechando que su padre no miraba, estaba sentándose al lado de Mattie- **Ouch…**-susurró mientras el inglés le clavaba dagas con los ojos, urgiéndole con la mirada que obedeciera y se dejara de tonterías. Respiró hondo-**Ok…**

-Se sentó tranquilamente y respondió a las preguntas que le hacían, escuchando a su padre por enésima vez desde que habían comenzado su "charla en familia" decir que "sin duda, gracias a él la empresa iba mejor". Alfred estaba de acuerdo en eso, su padre era un gran hombre de negocios que había heredado una compañía en quiebra del padre de su esposa, es decir, de la madre de Alfred, y la había sacado a flote. Hasta ahí vale, pero estaba hasta las narices de oír a su padre alardear sobre lo mismo todo el rato, además, hoy en día eran sus asesores los que lo hacían todo, él solo era la imagen…

**Disculpa, padre** –Volvió a decir lo último con retintín- **Son ya las 8 y media, ¿podríamos seguir con nuestra "charla familiar" en el salón y de paso cenar?** –sonrió con todos los dientes, como si su pregunta hubiera sido la más normal del mundo. Su hermano lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, miedo reflejado en su rostro a la vez que Arthur, al principio con la misma reacción, le intentaba asesinar con la mirada- **¿Dije algo malo?** –El americano no dejaba de sonreír tranquilamente, su padre, un poco impresionado por la pregunta, se levantó del sillón y sonrió como él- **Sí, será lo mejor. Ha sido un largo viaje y estoy cansado y hambriento. ¿Nos vamos?**

–Como si esa pregunta hubiera sido una orden, tanto Matthew como Arthur se levantaron ambos de sus respectivos asientos, agachando la cabeza como acto de sumisión- **Sí, señor**- Contestaron saliendo por la puerta que su padre sujetaba. Alfred se levantó con parsimonia, sacudiéndose un poco los pantalones y llamando la atención del magnate empresario- **Muchacho, ¿qué son esos pantalones? Están rotos, ¿no lo ves? Deberías ir a graduarte la vista mejor, están destrozados, ve a cambiarte antes de cenar, ¿cómo puedes ponerte eso, acaso no tienes vergüenza, hijo? Un poco de dignidad, no eres un pobre, no tienes por qué llevar unos pantalones rotos…**-Su padre hizo aquel razonamiento ante Alfred, como si el americano no tuviera las suficientes luces como para saber algo así-.

**Ya lo sé, padre, pero estos pantalones son así, son una moda, me gustan y no pienso cambiarme antes de ir a cenar**–Desafió con la mirada a su padre, cuyo rostro impasible denotaba que estaba pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Matthew, por otro lado, miró temeroso a su padre, después a Alfred de nuevo, comenzando a temblar. Arthur, por su parte, apretó los puños hasta que se volvieron blancos, mordiéndose el labio inferior y agachando la cabeza, mostrando rabia y temblando de la frustración. ¿Por qué había hecho tal insensatez Alfred? Sencillo, se sentía oprimido, controlado, manejado…No podía hacer absolutamente nada, se sentía rebelde, quería que su padre se diera cuenta de que no era tan perfecto como él pensaba, Alfred F. Jones no era el hijo modélico que él tenía en mente-.

**Alfred F. Jones** –dijo su padre seriamente, frunciendo el ceño y mostrando altivez en sus ojos- **Si no te cambias de ropa ahora mismo te quedarás sin cenar, no permitiré que mi hijo se siente a la mesa vestido como un pordiosero.**

-El americano rió sutilmente, negando con la cabeza- **¿Crees que no soy capaz de aguantar sin comer, verdad? ¿Es esa la idea que tienes de tu hijo?**–Le acusa con la mirada y pasa a su lado, golpeándole con el hombro no muy disimuladamente y haciéndose paso entre la masa de nervios que era su hermano y el inglés, que se negaba a mirarle a la cara-.

El americano subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro, no había pasado nada, se había salido con la suya…Sus tripas rugían, ¡pero le daba igual!

Entró eufórico en su cuarto y se tiró a la cama, rodando por ella y abrazando un peluche de Superman que había por ahí, casi destrozándolo al achucharlo con tanta fuerza, se sentía genial…Se sentía algo más libre, con más poder, joven, libre, con poder para hacer todo lo que quisiera en aquellos momentos. Suspiró y se quedó abrazado a su Superman de peluche, le gustaría poder ir por ahí volando sin preocuparse de nada, aunque Superman también tenía sus problemas y sus debilidades.

Como la Kryptonita, ese mineral de color verde radiactivo que lo hacía retorcerse de dolor, un verde como los ojos de Arthur, que le atraían y le hacían retorcerse de dolor, porque sabía que esos ojos verdes no eran suyos, que apenas le miraban y, desde luego, si lo hacían, no era como el americano quería que lo hicieran, quería que esos ojos verdes le miraran con amor, adoración, con cariño, comprensión…Hasta con lujuria, también le gustaría ver esos preciosos ojos verdes teñidos del brillo oscuro de la lascivia…Sí, sin duda Arthur era también su debilidad…¡Espera! Si él también tenía una debilidad así, ¿lo convertía eso en Superman?

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Perdonad que haya actualizado tan tarde u.u Hoy tuve examen de literatura con lo que tuve que estudiar porque me añadieron al temario una unidad más y esa no me la sabía TwT

Mañana tengo el de lengua y el jueves el de CMC pero aún así intentaré escribir en mis ratos libres y actualizar el jueves por la tarde o antes ^w^

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, esta vez espero críticas y opiniones con respecto al papá de Alfred, sí, ya sé que es odioso xD


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras tanto, abajo en el comedor, Arthur y Matthew cenaban en silencio, su padre no había parado de hablar de Alfred durante la cena, despotricando sobre el pobre americano y su comportamiento. Arthur no había tocado su plato, sólo se dedicaba a juguetear con su comida, a pesar de que el señor Jones le había llamado ya la atención por sus modales.

No entendía a Alfred, siempre habían estado juntos y habían compartido todos sus secretos el uno con el otro, pero ahora era como si se hubieran pasaba el tiempo en su cuarto, estudiando y jugando a los videojuegos, leyendo cómics y yendo con su amigo japonés a jugar a los recreativos.

Arthur, por el contrario, estaba estudiando para entrar a la Universidad, con lo que tenía poco tiempo escasos ratos que tenía libres intentaba disfrutarlos con un buen libro y una taza caliente de té, aunque echaba de menos a cierto pesado intentando leer junto a él, alegrándole la mañana y quedándose dormido junto a él cuando el libro no contenía dibujos y tanta letra le aburría demasiado.

Cómo echaba de menos esos pequeños ratos con Alfred, su Alfred…Era su héroe, lo salvaba de la amargura, le hacía feliz con su divertida personalidad y risueña sonrisa, pero no se lo diría nunca, Dios sabe que al americano se le subiría a la cabeza, ¿cómo podía ser tan egocéntrico?

**¡Arthur!**- Escuchó la voz grave y autoritaria del señor Jones- **¿S-sí? Disculpe, estaba pensando en algo…**

**Sí, ya me fijé en que estabas distraído, ¿qué te preocupa, Arthur?** –Miró al inglés, que llevaba toda la velada ensimismado-

Simplemente en el examen de literatura

–mintió forzando una sonrisa para nada convincente-.

**Oh, ya veo, al ser de letras no te interesa para nada la economía ni cómo está afectando a mi empresa, ¿verdad?** –Acusó el padre del americano mientras Matthew se levantaba a por el postre, no quería que lo trajeran, quería huir de aquella conversación que sabía que acabaría en discusión-

**Eso no es cierto señor...Cada uno tiene sus problemas, yo simplemente**–El inglés intentó defenderse, pero el señor Jones estaba de especial mal humor gracias al comportamiento de Alfred-

**Tsk, tampoco hace falta, ya tenía muy claro que Alfred sería mi heredero, Martin no es hijo legítimo y tú eres sólo un huérfano que adopté para que entretuvieras a Alfred, el único Jones, sangre de mi sangre…**

-Arthur apretó sus labios juntos y calló los miles de comentarios y respuestas suspicaces y elocuentes, con insultos floridos de por medio, que podría haberle dicho al señor Jones- **Con permiso…**-Se levantó con la cabeza agachada, no debería dolerle lo que le dijeran, pensaba que ya se había acostumbrado a eso-.

**Encima está esa condenada música…**-Suspiró frustrado el hombre levantándose de la mesa él también-**¿Quién puso esa melodía infernal en esta casa? ¿Algún criado quizá? No, no puede ser, viene de arriba…**

* * *

><p>Alfred en su cuarto se había emocionado tras su pequeña victoria, él era la causa de aquella melodía infernal, tocando la guitarra acompañada por una de sus canciones favoritas de Metallica, "Whisky in the jar".<p>

Toda iba perfecto, como la seda, hasta que su padre irrumpió en su habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe -¡Alfred! ¡Baja de esa cama ahora mismo! –El americano pegó un brinco del susto- **¡Pa-padre!**–Hizo como había ordenado solo por impresión, no porque estuviera asustado ni nada…-

**¿Qué narices era esa música? No pienso tolerar tales ruidos y escándalos en esta casa, ¡tu comportamiento es inaceptable!**–Su padre le agarró del brazo, intentando arrebatarle la guitarra a la fuerza. Alfred sólo calló e intentó quitarse la guitarra también antes de que su padre le arrancara el brazo con ella-

-El padre del americano tiró la guitarra al suelo, el pobre objeto se quedó sin dos cuerdas- **¡¿Qué haces?**–Alfred se tiró al suelo, recogiendo con cariño su guitarra-

**¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, pedazo de imbécil?**–Gritó mirando a su padre a la cara, con desprecio en los ojos y sin darse cuenta muy bien de con quién estaba hablando…Sólo cuando el dorso de la mano del fue a parar a su mejilla notó la propia fuerza de sus palabras insolentes golpeándole de vuelta-

**No vuelvas a hablar así a tu padre…**-Su mirada era fría y gélida, intentando mantener la calma- **No recuerdo haber criado nunca un hijo así…**

...-El joven americano cerró los ojos con fuerza reteniendo las lágrimas de frustración, no por el dolor, no le había dolido el golpe, si no el hecho de que su padre le pegara…-

**¡Alfred!** –Un asustado y jadeante Arthur apareció en escena, había subido las escaleras corriendo al escuchar tanto jaleo. Sus ojos se desorbitaron- **Oh Dios…¿Qué ha pasado?**–Miró perplejo al padre de Alfred y se agachó a abrazar al americano-.

**¡No me toques!** –Se levantó bruscamente, empujando sin querer a Arthur mientras lo hacía-** ¡Tú!** –le señaló acusatoriamente con el dedo- **¡Tú no eres mi padre! ¡Nunca me has criado, nunca recuerdas nada porque nunca te he importado!**–su voz se quebraba de la furia, sus cabeza ardía, no podía pensar claramente. En un arrebato salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal, bajando los escalones apresuradamente y cogiendo con rapidez su chaqueta, no pensaba volver a esa casa nunca más…-

* * *

><p><strong>Son todos idiotas, no…Arthur, Mattie…I'm sorry, el único idiota que hay aquí soy yo, ni siquiera padre es idiota, sólo yo…<strong>-Había comenzado a llover, llevaba todo el día fuera, eran las 2 de la noche, hacía frío y no sabía por qué se había ido, simplemente necesitaba aire fresco y despejar las ideas-

Mierda…Ni siquiera traje dinero, soy idiota

–suspiró y se sentó en un barco del lejano parque en donde había ido a parar, Arthur y él solían ir a jugar ahí de pequeños. Una leve sonrisa surcó sus labios, quizá ya no era tan pequeño, pero seguro que aún podía refugiarse en el fuerte de madera que había en medio del parque- **Haha, qué recuerdos…**-Efectivamente, se metió dentro, resguardándose de la lluvia-.

**¿A-Alfred?** –la voz resquebrajada de un inglés muy conocido resonó en sus oídos- **Qué cosas, incluso oigo su voz, haha…**-el americano pensó que estaba alucinando, ¿tanto se había enamorado de Arthur que hasta oía su voz cuando no estaba?-.

**¿Dónde…dónde te habías metido, idiota?…e-estaba muy preocupado por ti…**-Escuchó sollozos y unos brazos fuertes que lo envolvían en un cálido y firme abrazo-.

**¿A-arthur?** –Giró la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro sonrojado y bañado en lágrimas del rubio de ojos verdes- **¡H-hey! No llores…**-Intentó retirar las lágrimas que anegaban los ojos del inglés, pero eran demasiadas-.

**Pensé que te había pasado algo…Tu padre no me dejó venir a buscarte antes, lo siento, tenía que haber estado allí, si hubiera estado allí no te hubiera golpeado, yo…lo siento tanto, Alfie…**-Espera un momento, ¿Arthur se sentía culpable?–.

**Pe-pero Arthur, tú no tienes culpa de nada, simplemente…**-suspira dándose la vuelta para abrazar al inglés contra su pecho y meterle en el fuerte con él- **Padre es así y lo sabes…**-Alfie, se sonrojó un poco, hacía años que no le llamaba así-.

**Dime Artie, ¿cómo sabías que estaría aquí?** –Arthur rió un poco- **Aunque ahora pases las horas muertas jugando a los videojuegos y te encierres en tu habitación creo que aún te conozco lo suficiente, Alfred F. Jones…**-Sonrió tranquilizándose un poco y apartándose ligeramente para verle la cara-.

**¿Y tú? ¿Qué narices te llevó a hablarle así a tu padre y a fugarte de casa?** –Le dio un ligero empujón sin apenas fuerza, intentando mirarle seriamente pero sin poder ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro. El americano deslizó sus manos por la cintura del inglés y sonrió pícaramente- **Pero Artie, tú fuiste el que dijo que no tenía que hacerlo todo para agradar a mi padre, ¿no te acuerdas ya?** –El inglés suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza- **Alfred, es solo una etapa, se llama adolescencia…Y sí, pero…Decidí que no era buena idea revelarse contra tu padre, ¿de acuerdo? Él nos mantiene, cuida de nosotros, deberíamos estar agradecidos con él no…**-El americano le llamó-.

**Arthur…**- Pero el susodicho seguía hablando sin parar-** No tendrías que haber hecho eso, comprendo que eres joven y que te sientes…**-el inglés no paraba ni aunque Alfred le suplicara-** ¡Arthur!** –Alfred empezaba a frustrarse de nuevo, ¿por qué demonios no me escuchas cuando te hablo?- **Que te sientes oprimido y que crees que le odias pero no es así, es tu padre y…**-Cansado y enfadado por la forma en que lo ignoraba agarró sus mejillas y aprisionó los labios del inglés con los suyos en un profundo y apasionado beso-.

Arthur abrió sus enormes ojos verdes quedándose estático, pero en cuanto recuperó un poco los sentidos intentó apartarse con todas sus fuerzas; sin embargo, Alfred le tenía bien sujeto. Había pasado una mano por la cintura del inglés, pegándole a su cuerpo y agarrando firmemente la nuca de Arthur para profundizar el beso, invadiendo con su lengua la boca contraria…Arthur ya no se resistía más, abrazó a Alfred por el cuello y correspondió al beso hasta que ambos tuvieron que separarse, respirando con dificultad por la intensidad del momento.

Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, el viejo fuerte dejaba pasar la lluvia a través de su techo y solo el sonido de las gotas de agua cayendo se escuchaba. Se miraban a los ojos hipnotizados el uno por el otro, pero Arthur desvió la mirada, su cara tiñéndose de un rojo oscuro.

**De-deberíamos volver a casa, A-alfred, es tarde y está lloví-lloviendo** –tartamudeaba nervioso y a la vez muerto de frío, estaba calado hasta los huesos y el aire que soplaba no ayudaba a que su temperatura corporal se mantuviera constante-

**Sí, supongo…**-Alfred no podía creerlo, había pasado todo tan rápido, sus labios sobre los de Arthur, sus lenguas jugando la una con la otra…-  
><strong>Dime que ha significado algo para ti…<strong>

**¿qué?** –El americano había preguntado sin pensar, había dicho lo que pasaba por su mente, pero el inglés parecía confuso- **Alfred, ¿a qué te refieres?**

**Al beso** –contestó tajante el otro- **Dime que el beso ha significado algo para ti, si no jamás hubieras correspondido…**

**A-alfred, yo…¡Claro que no significa nada, idiota!** –Le espetó al rubio de ojos azules sin mirarle a la cara, más rojo que un tomate-**No ha significado nada porque no ha sido nada, nos dejamos llevar y punto, no hay nada de lo que hablar, volvamos a casa de una vez...**

Alfred observó cómo Arthur agachaba la cabeza y dejaba que los mechones de su pelo cubrieran su rostro, Alfred sabía que estaba mintiendo, una nueva sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios, ahora comenzaba su segunda operación…Había conseguido la amistad de Arthur, consiguió hacerse amigo de él, así que esta vez conseguiría ser su novio, conseguiría el amor de Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Perdonen la espera en actualizar, mucho examen y estrés. El abuelo de mi primita murió y fuimos a darle el pésame, odio las cosas tan tristes u-u"

Ayer me puse a escribir como loca, el usuk me animó haha~~ Opinen y comenten please~~ ¿Qué les pareció este cap? w


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur llamó a un taxi y éste los dejó en la puerta de casa. Nada más llegar Alfred quiso subir a su cuarto, pero Arthur le tomó de la mano para pararle-** E-espera…**-Suspira pesadamente- **El señor Jones no sabe que fui a buscarte para que volvieras, tu habitación está cerrada, soy el único que sabe que estás en la casa, tendrás que dormir conmigo y mañana…Simplemente salir por la ventana y entrar por el jardín, decir que estás arrepentido y que no sé…Haz lo que tengas que hacer con tal de volver a este infierno de casa…**-murmuró lo último subiendo las escaleras con cuidado-** Hehe...Por ti volvería las veces que fueran**–susurró en el oído del inglés dándole un ligero apretón a su mano, Arthur se sonrojó levemente e ignoró el comentario del joven, llevándole hasta su habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él-.

**Primero hay que secarse o cogeremos un resfriado, después podremos dormir…**-Arthur trajo toallas limpias y, después de cambiarnos de ropa y ponernos el pijama, comenzó a secarme el pelo como cuando aún era un niño, aún no me creía lo feliz que me sentía en ese momento-**Arthur… Vamos a dormir en la misma cama, ¿verdad?  
><strong>

**¿¡Q-qué! N-No…Dormiré en el suelo y** –Pero el americano le interrumpió- **¡No! En todo caso yo debería dormir en el suelo, esta es tu habitación Artie…**-se sonrojó al pensar en la idea de dormir los dos en una misma cama-.

**Cada uno dormirá por su lado** –Afirmó el inglés cogiendo una toalla él mismo para secarse el pelo, pero la mano de Alfred sujetando la suya se lo impidió-** Déjame a mí anda…**-Sonrió levemente y comenzó a secar el pelo de Arthur, acariciando con una mano la mejilla derecha del inglés- **Alfred…**-susurró perdido en los ojos zafiro del americano. Alfred se inclinó a besar la frente del inglés y sonrió angelicalmente, moviendo su mano hasta la boca de Arthur, deslizando el dedo índice por el labio inferior del ojiverde-** Buenas noches…**- murmuró después de besar la frente de Arthur; el corazón del inglés palpitaba tan fuerte que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, la sangre subió a sus mejillas y se quedó paralizado, aún sintiendo el tacto de los dedos de Alfred sobre sus labios, sus tibios labios en su frente, sus labios…sobre los suyos propios...-

**Arthur, no pienso dejar que duermas en el suelo c'mon!** –dice el americano tumbándolo en la cama junto a él y arropando a ambos hasta el cuello, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Alfred abrazó a Arthur y le obligó a dormir pegadito a él, podía respirar el aroma del pelo del inglés debido a su cercanía; aunque el sueño acabó venciéndolo y Alfred cerró los ojos, durmiendo plácidamente-.

**Ugh…**-suspiró cierto inglés en el pecho del americano-** ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo?** –Dijo bajito asegurándose de que Alfred estaba dormido-** Por supuesto que significó algo idiota…**-el rojo baña sus mejillas- **Significas mucho para mí…** -Se abraza con fuerza al cuerpo del americano mientras dice eso, comentando una última cosa antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño él también-**Lo eres todo para mí, Alfie…**

* * *

><p>Desde aquel beso en el parque Alfred había seguido dándole muchos más a Arthur, siempre que su padre estaba fuera y que Matthew no miraba…bueno, eso creían ellos, pero el pobre Mattie sí lo sabía, a veces se olvidaban de que estaba en la habitación y empezaban a comerse a besos el uno al otro; por suerte para Alfred, su hermano no dijo nada, quería a ambos demasiado como para hacer eso y no era tan mala persona. De hecho se alegraba por ellos, sabía lo mucho que se querían pero decidió advertir a Alfred sobre su padre.<p>

**¿Al…?** –Llamó a la puerta tres veces, había aprendido a llamar antes de entrar, la última vez que no lo había hecho había observado como su hermano, sin camiseta, estaba sobre un muy sonrojado Arthur, que intentaba patearle para quitársele de encima- **¿Estás?**

**¡Sí, ahora voy Mattie~!** –Se escuchó canturrear a un feliz americano que salía de la ducha-

**¡Kya! ¡Al! Ponte algo de ropa por Dios…**-Se tapa la cara avergonzado-

**¿Qué…?** –Coge unos pantalones y una camiseta cualesquiera y empieza a vestirse-** Ya me has visto desnudo infinidad de veces~  
><strong>

**Sí, también tienes razón** –dice tirándole unos bóxers a la cara a su hermano-** ¡Pe-pero ponte ropa interior Alfred!  
><strong>

**¡Ouch!** –Coge los bóxers y los mira fijamente- **¿Qué? No Mattie, estos pantalones ajustados se llevan sin nada debajo~**-niega con el dedo índice poniéndose los pantalones sin más- **Sería muy cutre que al Superhero se le vieran los bóxers por encima de los pantalones~  
><strong>

**Más cutre será que se te vea el culo…**-respondió el pobre Matthew llevándose una mano a la cabeza, a veces su hermano podía ser un completo idiota, pero sin el "a veces"-.

**Bueno, ¿qué quieres Mattie? No tengo todo el día para hablar, he quedado con Arthur~** -dijo sonriente Alfred terminando de vestirse-

**Anda que…**-Negó con la cabeza sonriendo-** Alfred, sé que estás muy enamorado de Arthur, de eso quería hablarte…** -Toma asiento en su cama y le indica que se siente junto a él, vaya, ahora parecía que la cama era oficialmente el sitio para las charlas con él; pensó Alfred mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano- **Sí, estoy muy muy enamorado de él Matt, y no sé, me siento tan feliz…**-Mira sonrojado hacia sus manos, jugueteando nervioso con ellas-

**I know…**-Murmuró Matthew sonriendo amargamente- **Alfred…**-dijo con tono serio, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del americano- **¿has pensado…en qué le vas a decir a padre?** –Su hermano se giró a mirarle a los ojos, algo pálido-.

**Oh…N-No había pensado en eso, haha…ha**-Alfred se rascaba la nuca nervioso, ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de que su padre descubriera su relación con Arthur-

**¡Alfred! Te estoy hablando…**-Matthew hizo un puchero al darse cuenta de que su hermano no lo estaba escuchando, odiaba ser ignorado, aunque le pasaba a menudo- **No pensarás mantenerlo en secreto para siempre, ¿no?  
><strong>

**¡OH! ¡Buena idea Mattie!¡Eres un genio!** –Exclamó Alfred abrazando a su hermano-

**¡Al! No puedes estar diciéndolo en serio** –suspiró el pobre Mattie correspondiendo levemente al abrazo-** Eres un idiota Al…**-Sonrió sin poder evitarlo-.

**Tal vez sea un idiota, pero soy el idiota de tu hermano y…Bueno, solo quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y que eres el mejor hermano que se pueda tener~**-El americano le dedicó una bonita y dulce sonrisa-** Ahá…¿Y qué me dices de Arthur?** –no pudo evitar preguntárselo, al igual que tampoco pudo contener la risa cuando su hermano se sonrojó hasta las orejas y comenzó a tartamudear- **Bu-Bueno, claro, sí, ahá, él…Arthur…él no es mi hermano…Quiero decir, sí lo es, pero ahora… Uh…Mattie, ¿sabes que Arthur y yo…?  
><strong>

**Hahaha~ ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Yo y toda la casa…Es difícil no saberlo cuando prácticamente lo gritáis a los cuatro vientos** –Acarició el pelo de su hermano, despeinándolo un poco-** Es por eso que vine a advertirte, ¿ahora has caído en la cuenta de que sí lo sé?** –Rió levemente ante la lentitud de su hermano para entender las cosas-** En primer lugar, no habríamos tenido esta charla si no lo hubiera sabido, solo… ten cuidado cuando padre esté en casa, ¿sí?** –Alfred asintió contento, sabía que su hermano no iba a delatarles- **Gracias Mattie…**-Le abrazó aún con más fuerza-.

**De nada Alfred...** –Correspondió con mayor o igual fuerza al americano. Alfred sintió como si se le quitara un peso de encima, ya lo habían hablado todo, no le ocultaba nada a su hermano, no podría hacerlo jamás-.

**Oye Mattie, dime…Hay rumores en la escuela, dicen que te gusta~** -Al americano le taparon la boca y un muy sonrojado Matthew le contestó-**¡No me gusta nadie! ¡No lo digas! Rumores, ya sabes cómo puede ser la gente, confunden mi amabilidad con algo más…**

-Alfred sonrió, si su hermano no quería contárselo aún simplemente tendría que esperar-.

* * *

><p>Había pasado casi un mes desde el incidente con su padre y aún no le habían vuelto a ver el pelo, no es como si Alfred le echara de menos o algo, más bien lo contrario. Pero para desgracia del americano su padre había anunciado que vendría al final de esa semana, así que Alfred no había perdido el tiempo y había pasado toda la semana con Arthur, lo había llevado al parque de atracciones e incluso aplazó su cita de videojuegos con su amigo japonés, Kiku, para otro día. Hoy en concreto era viernes, ambos amantes se habían asegurado de hacer sus deberes y de dejar todas sus tareas hechas, no habían planeado nada para el sábado, el señor Jones llegaría el domingo por la tarde y por eso mismo querían pasar el sábado por la tarde juntos en casa, así Arthur podría estudiar al día siguiente. Aunque el inglés salía con Alfred no podía dejar de estudiar, después de todo era un estudiante ejemplar.<p>

**Así que…¿Matthew no pasará la noche aquí?** –Preguntó cierto inglés partiendo delicadamente el filete que estaba en su plato, sin levantar la vista de la comida-.

**Ah, huh~** -Contestó el americano con la boca llena, él no tenía tantos modales como el inglés y comía engullendo su comida-.

**Alfred, no hables con la boca llena, no te entiendo** –suspiró Arthur negando con la cabeza, su pequeño americano no tenía remedio- **No tienes remedio~** -expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta-.

**Dije…**-Traga todo lo que tenía en la boca- **Que no. Mattie va a pasar la noche en casa de unos amigos~** -sonríe terminando de comer-

**Oh, no sabía que Mattie tenía amigos**–contestó el inglés bebiendo del vaso de agua que tenía en frente de él-

**Omg, eso fue cruel Artie~**-rió un poco ante el humor del inglés, era cierto que su hermano no tenía muchos amigos, pero los pocos que tenía eran amigos de verdad. En cambio, él mismo tenía infinidad de amigos, pero sólo a unos pocos de ellos los podría considerar amigos de verdad, el resto eran…conocidos-.

**Solo dije la verdad, aunque me alegro por él, además, así tendremos la noche para nosotros solos**–sonrió dejando el vaso en su sitio-

**Ahá, dime ¿qué quieres hacer?** –Miró sonriente al inglés, pestañeando y poniendo cara de niño bueno-** Había pensado~** -Arthur sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral- **¡Que podíamos ver una peli de terror! Una que de mucho miedo, por supuesto~** -La idea de Alfred era sencilla, Arthur se asustaría tantísimo que tendría que correr a los brazos del Superhero-

**Alfred, ya sabes que esas películas no te dejan dormir después**–le mira cual madre que regaña a su hijo-

**Aww…¡Venga ya Artie! Por fa, solo una, ¿vale?** –Pestañeó con sus lindos ojitos azules, brillantes y relucientes, sonrisa angelical y…- **¡Agg! ¡Demonios! Está bien…**-cedió el inglés sin poder resistir los encantos del americano-** Yay~!**–El plan de Alfred comenzaría esa noche-.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta í la maldita química y me quitaron internet una temporada u.u Mañana subiré la continuación, advierto que será lemon ^^U

Por favor, dejen sus comentarios sobre cómo va la historia y si tiene alguna preferencia en cuanto al posible novio para Matthew. Había pensado en Francis o en Gilbert, disfruten de sus vacaciones de semana santa quienes tengan ciao~~ ^^

**PD:** Cambié mi nombre de usuario por motivos personales, espero que no les importe LOL


	7. Chapter 7

Una vez que el Sol se había puesto y la luna resplandecía en el cielo, iluminándolo todo, Alfred y Arthur subieron a la habitación del menor,  
>dispuestos a ver una película de miedo elegida expresamente por el americano. Ambos se sentaron en la cama y pusieron la tele de su cuarto,<br>que era bastante grande, el volumen haciendo vibrar todo-.

**¡Ya verás~!** –declaró contento el americano dándole al play, Arthur meramente sonrió altivo, estaba seguro de que antes de la mitad de la película  
>el americano estaría trepando a él en busca de protección y asustado a más no poder.<p>

Las suposiciones de Arthur no eran erróneas, en cierto punto de la película el asesino salió de entre las sombras y apuñaló a la joven rubia  
>que intentaba huir de él. Arthur bostezó tapándose la boca con la mano, ya se lo esperaba…<p>

Alfred, sin embargo, dio un brinco y, efectivamente, estrujó al inglés en un abrazo demoledor, muerto de miedo- **¡Kya!**  
>–Gritó tan fuerte que Arthur tuvo que cubrirse los oídos, molesto, antes de abrazarle también- <strong>¡Alfred, por Dios!<strong>  
><strong>Es una película, no tienes por qué asustarte así…<strong>

**Pe-pero…él la mató, ni siquiera lo vi venir, ¿po-por qué?** –dijo tartamudeando y tembloroso, aferrándose al cuerpo de Arthur.  
>El inglés acarició la espalda de Alfred en un intento de calmar al joven americano, éste pareció relajarse ante el contacto y se pegó más a él,<br>respirando pausadamente, cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad, escuchado los latidos del corazón del inglés- **Alfred, ¿Estás dormido?**

–Preguntó Arthur sonriendo levemente- **No, tan solo estoy escuchando tu corazón, Artie~**

-Se sonrojó- **Idiot… ¿Se puede saber por qué haces eso?**

**Ummm… ¡Pues porque me relaja!** –declaró sinceramente el americano, abriendo los ojos y mirando directamente a los de Arthur.  
>El inglés se ruborizó sin saber qué más decir-.<p>

**Arthur, la peli me da miedo, podemos hacer algo más… ¿divertido?**–Preguntó el americano sonriendo perversamente-

**Claro, ¿qué quieres hacer?**–Todo con tal de que no tengamos que dormir juntos hoy, pensó Arthur-.

**Pues…**-Alfred se fue acercando peligrosamente a los labios del inglés, podía sentir la respiración del mayor contra su rostro-  
><strong>Había pensado en esto~<strong>-Dijo besando sus labios con dulzura-.

-Arthur no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó de piedra, pero el americano no perdía el tiempo. Pronto estaba atacando el cuello del inglés,  
>besando y lamiendo furiosamente, incluso algún que otro mordisco se llevaba el mayor-<p>

**¡A-Alfred!** –Arthur desviaba la mirada avergonzado, no sabía que su pequeño Alfie podía hacer este tipo de cosas, y mucho menos pensaba  
>que las podía llegar a hacer tan bien- <strong>Alfred, para, por favor…<strong>-Su respiración era agitada, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda-.

**Alfred…**-Pero el americano no le escuchaba, se dejaba llevar por la lujuria. Se colocó frente a él, empujándolo contra la cama,  
>besando con fiereza su cuello de nuevo- <strong>¡A-Alfred!<strong>–Intentó apartarlo con el brazo, pero le era imposible, el joven americano era mucho más fuerte que él-

**Alfred, te dije que pares, ¡para ya de una vez!** –Un intenso calor recorría su cuerpo, ruidos de extraño placer salían de su boca  
>y el rojo de sus mejillas se volvía más intenso- <strong>Alfred~<strong> -gimió su nombre enlazando sus brazos al cuello del americano,  
>besándole fogosamente, necesitaba sentir sus labios de nuevo, saborearlos-.<p>

-Alfred se apartó lo suficiente como para poder sacarle la camiseta a Arthur por encima de los hombros, el inglés ya no se resistía,  
>de hecho levantaba los brazos para que la camiseta dejara de estorbar lo antes posible-<strong> ¿Vas a dejar la película puesta?<strong>–Sonrió de medio lado-

**Claro, tengo algo mucho más interesante con lo que deleitarme la vista~** -Comentó el americano acariciando el torso desnudo del inglés,  
>dejando un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta uno de pechos, mordiendo uno de sus pezones-.<p>

**Ah…**-Arthur cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro placentero- **Jamás habría imaginado que pudieras usar tu boca tan bien **  
><strong>para algo que no fuera comer hamburguesas<strong>–El inglés sonrió altivo, intentando provocarle…Y lo consiguió-

**¿quieres ver para qué más puedo usar mi boca?** –Alfred se lanzó a devorar los labios de Arthur, quien devolvía el beso con igual pasión,  
>alzando la rodilla y rozándola con las partes sensibles del americano, dos podían jugar a este juego- <strong>Mngh~<strong>

-Escuchó al americano gemir en su boca, lo que provocó que sus pantalones le quedaran incómodamente apretados-.

**Hey, esto es injusto, tú aún tienes tu camiseta puesta…-**Comentó el inglés algo avergonzado de ser el único expuesto-

**Ah…Eso tiene fácil arreglo**–Alfred se quitó la camiseta en un segundo y Arthur abrió la boca impresionado,  
>siempre había pensado que él mismo tenía buen cuerpo, al menos normalito, pero su Alfie…Dios, esos abdominales…Sin poder resistirlo<br>pasó su mano por el pecho del americano, acariciando sus abdominales y bajando hasta su vientre, asombrado-.

**¿Te gusta lo que ves?**–Comentó Alfred sonrojándose levemente ante tanta atención-.

**Sí, y mucho**–Dijo el inglés besándole cerca de la comisura de los labios, deslizando su otra mano por la espalda del americano-.

**Arthur~** -ronroneó Alfred despojando al inglés de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior, ya había visto antes a Arthur desnudo,  
>pero la verdad es que no en esta situación. Su querido inglés estaba sonrojado bajo él, jadeando y con su miembro manchado de pre semen<br>debido a tanta excitación; sintió como su propio miembro también crecía dentro de sus pantalones-.

**N-no te quedes mirando, ¡i-idiota!** –Arthur tragó saliva, comenzando a temblar, había tenido malas experiencias ya con su hermano biológico,  
>haciendo precisamente esto…No, no es el momento de pensar en eso, Alfred es diferente, me ama…-<p>

**Lo siento Artie~** -Comentó el americano besando su frente, acariciando su mejilla y sonriendo infantilmente. En ese momento Arthur sonríe dulcemente,  
>no le importa estar tan expuesto frente a Alfred, sencillamente está feliz de poder mostrarse tal y como es frente a él.<p>

Sin esperar más Alfred comenzó a masajear la punta de la erección de Arthur. El inglés se retorció de placer debajo de él, alzando sus caderas  
>para notar la fricción de su miembro contra la mano de Alfred, necesitaba sentirlo más cerca-<p>

**A-Alfie, qui-quiero más, por favor** –Suplicó muerto de vergüenza entre gemidos y jadeos, estaba cansado de tanto juego,  
>quería sentir a su americano dentro de él, muy muy dentro…-<p>

**Sí, yo también quiero más de ti Artie…**-Dijo sensualmente el americano, lamiendo sus dedos con la lengua, llenándolos bien de saliva  
>e introduciendo uno en la entrada del inglés- <strong>Ugh…Se siente extraño…¡Alfred!<strong> –Pequeñas lágrimas de dolor resbalaban por sus mejillas-  
><strong>Tranquilo, pasará enseguida<strong>–Murmuró en su oído el americano, moviendo el dedo dentro de él a la vez que masajeaba el miembro de Arthur para distraerlo-.

**No quiero ni pensar de dónde aprendiste todo esto…**-Arthur giró la cabeza a un lado, el solo hecho de pensar que Alfred había hecho esto  
>con alguien más le traía un ligero dolor de pecho, una punzada de celos directa a su corazón-<p>

**Haha~** -rió avergonzado- **S-Si te soy sincero…Solamente estoy haciendo lo que vi en los doujinshis de Kiku…** -Alfred se sonrojó violentamente,  
>no tendría que haber dicho eso-<p>

**¿Dou…jinshi?**–Preguntó el inglés notando como Alfred introducía un segundo dedo dentro de él y comenzaba a ensanchar su entrada-.

**Ahá, doujinshi~ Son como pequeños manga que pueden tener historia propia y personajes originales o tomar algunos de un anime o manga.**  
>Ya te enseñaré algunos –Rió divertido añadiendo un tercero y consiguiendo que Arthur gimiera de placer-<p>

**¡A-Ah~! ¡Mngh…!** –El inglés se agarraba a las sábanas, su miembro pulsante bajo las manos del americano- **Ah~ Alfred, vu-vuelve a hacer eso…**

-El americano obedeció, sus tres dedos deslizándose con facilidad hasta cierto punto dentro del inglés, lo que le hizo gemir de placer otra vez- **¡Ah~~!**

**Vaya, parece que encontré tu próstata~** -Alfred sonrió satisfecho, volviendo a repetir esa acción varias veces seguidas, Arthur llorando de placer,  
>aferrándose a las sábanas como podía-<p>

**¡Me-mételo ya de una vez…!**-Sentía que si no lo hacía ya se iba a correr solo de sentir a Alfred jugar con él, no quería, no aún,  
>quería correrse con Alfred dentro de él al menos-<p>

**Yes sir~**-Alfred besó los labios del inglés, usando el presemen de su mano para masturbarse brevemente y conseguir lubricarse un poco.  
>Acto seguido tomó al inglés por las caderas y le pegó a él, posicionándose en su entrada y presionando un poco contra ella,<br>comenzando a penetrarle- **E-Esto va a dolerte…un poco**–Advirtió Alfred embistiéndole hasta el fondo-.

**¡Ngh…!** –Arthur se mordió el labio inferior, es cierto que con la preparación de antes no dolía tanto, pero aún así su parte trasera ardía-  
><strong>Ag…Maldita…Sea<strong>–Alfred besó delicadamente la frente de Arthur, sonriendo y masajeando uno de sus pezones hasta notarlo erecto-.

**Te ayudaré a relajarte, no te preocupes…**-Arthur asintió con la cabeza- **S-sí, pe-pero no te muevas aún, duele…mucho**

–El americano se sentía culpable, quizá deberían haberlo hecho de otra forma, solo quería hacerle sentir bien- **Arthur…Te amo**

–Susurró contra los labios del inglés, besándole con ternura-** Y…Y yo a ti, Alfie**–Arthur se había sonrojado, claro que amaba a ese americano descerebrado.

Alfred siguió besando todo su cuerpo, cada trozo de piel descubierto fue saboreado por el americano. Arthur se relajó completamente bajo Alfred,  
>nunca antes había sentido esto por nadie, nunca antes había sentido tanto amor por una sola persona, nunca antes le habían hecho sentirse así-<p>

**Umm…Alfie, múevete** –Le ordenó al americano entre besos dulces y apasionados. No necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces,  
>comenzó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo lento, dándole tiempo para ajustarse-<strong>A-Artie, eres tan estrecho, me encanta~<strong>

-Alfred sentía su miembro atrapado entre las paredes de Arthur, una cavidad húmeda que lo deseaba, recordó lo que había hecho que Arthur gritara de placer.  
>El americano agarró una de las piernas de Arthur y la alzó hasta posicionarla sobre su hombro, consiguiendo el ángulo perfecto-.<p>

**Alfred~ Más… más rápido, más, quiero sentirte más dentro de mí, por favor** –El inglés no aguantaba más, las embestidas en ese punto de Alfred  
>hacían que se volviera loco, su respiración era fuerte y agitada, su miembro deseaba la atención del americano, buscaba a ciegas sus labios,<br>deseoso de más, llegando al límite.

Alfred agarró con firmeza la erección de Arthur y apretó desde la base, arrancando gemidos de la boca del inglés.  
>Sintió como Arthur arqueaba su espalda y un líquido blanco y tibio manchaba su vientre y el pecho del inglés,<br>las paredes de Arthur estrechándose alrededor de su propio miembro, no podía aguantarlo más, él también se corrió dentro del inglés,  
>llenándole completamente con su semilla y gimiendo su nombre-.<p>

-La visión de Arthur se nubló, escuchó su nombre ser gritado, pero aún no podía responder, estaba todavía experimentando la sensación de ser llenado completamente por la esencia de su amado-.

**Arthur…**-Se desplomó a su lado, saliendo de él- **¿Estás bien?**

-El inglés se giró a mirarle a los ojos- **Ha sido...genial**–sonrió exhausto abrazando al americano y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho-.

**Hahaha…**-Alfred rió aliviado, por un momento temía que todo esto hubiera estropeado su relación con Arthur-  
><strong>Nee…¿Esto no ha cambiado nada entre nosotros, verdad?<strong>

-El inglés notó la preocupación en la voz de su pobre americano, a pesar de que había sido maravilloso le había dolido un poco, era hora de vengarse-

**Claro que sí lo cambia Alfred, lo cambia todo, ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo…**-Dijo con tono serio, notando al americano tensarse bajo su abrazo-  
><strong>Hemos estado unidos, conectados el uno al otro, ahora nuestra relación es más fuerte, ¿no te parece?<strong> –rió entre dientes. Alfred expulsó el aire  
>que había retenido en el momento de tensión- <strong>Ugh…Menos mal, pensaba que…<strong>

**¿Pero cómo piensas eso, estúpido?** –Dijo Arthur agarrando al americano de las mejillas y atrayéndole hacia él para poder besarle en los labios-  
><strong>Mi amor por ti nunca va a cambiar…<strong>

-Los ojos de Alfred se iluminaron como los de un niño cuando le dan un juguete nuevo- **M-Mi amor por ti tampoco va a cambiar nunca,  
>¡nunca jamás de los jamases!<strong>–Dijo estrujando al inglés en un fuerte abrazo-.

**Te amo Alfred, eres un americano idiota, pero te amo…**

**Haha~ ¡Soy tu idiota americano!**

**Yeah, mine and mine only~ My American idiot~** -Sonrió contento, no podía sentirse más feliz en aquellos momentos…  
>Notó como Alfred se revolvía en la cama- <strong>¿Alfred?<strong>–le llamó abriendo los ojos y mirando qué hacía-.

**Es que…Necesito mi muñeco de Superman para dormir…**-confesó el menor haciendo un puchero-** No hablas… En serio, ¿verdad?**  
>–Arthur frunció el ceño y suspiró, desde luego…- <strong>Ve a por el maldito muñeco anda…<strong>

**¿Huh? No, lo traje aquí para ver la peli de miedo contigo, pero no está, por eso me preocupo…**

**Se habrá ido volando**–dijo el inglés sonriendo tontamente, no podía evitarlo, a veces Alfred podía ser tan inocente…-

**Arthur, los muñecos no vuelan, eso lo sé hasta yo, duh…**-La vena de la frente del inglés parecía que iba a estallar- 

Alfred, metete en la jodida cama de una vez,

**con o sin muñeco, o duermes en tu cuarto…**-Sentía como si ese estúpido muñeco  
>fuera más importante que él, no podía creerlo, ¿estaba celoso de un muñeco?-.<p>

**Arthur…**-Alfred lo miró triste- **¡oh, lo encontré!**–Agarró el muñeco que había ido a parar debajo de la cama-

**Hey Superman, ¿viste lo genial que estuve antes?**

**Alfred, no hables con el muñeco, God…**-El inglés pasó una mano por su cabello y se tumbó en la cama,  
>desesperado, deseando dormirse cuanto antes, estaba cansado-.<p>

**Pero Artie…Quería preguntarle a mi mejor amigo si había visto cómo había conseguido hacer mi sueño realidad~**-dijo contento saltando a la cama  
>y abrazándole, el muñeco sobre el cabecero de la cama, observándolos-.<p>

-Arthur se sonrojó levemente-**¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué dijo?**

**Haha~ Dijo que sí, y que tengo suerte de tener a alguien tan fantástico como tú a mi lado**–dijo sonrojándose él también-

**¿En serio dijo eso?** –Preguntó incrédulo el inglés- **Sí, y también dijo que tienes un culo muy sexy, y que eres precioso, y que te amo…**

**¿Todo eso lo dijo un muñeco?**–No podía evitar sonreír dulcemente-

-Alfred asintió con la cabeza- **Síp, me lo dijo todo él, y es completamente cierto, lo confirmo.**

**You're hopeless…**-Dijo besando su frente- **Buenas noches Alfred…**

**Pe-pero…No quiero dormir Arthur, quiero seguir hablando contigo…**-Intenta mantener los ojos abiertos- **Tsk, duérmete idiota…**

-Susurra el inglés besando su frente y abrazándolo- **Que descanses…**-comentó sonrojado hasta las orejas, aún no podía creer que lo hubieran hecho-

**Nash noche…**-murmuró el americano abrazado a él, Arthur podía sentir el latido de su corazón contra el pecho y la respiración pausada del americano dormido-  
><strong>Buenas noches…<strong>-Susurró acurrucándose en él y quedándose profundamente dormido, una dulce sonrisa adornando su rostro, una que no había tenido  
>desde hacía años. Alfred siempre conseguía hacerle sonreír, podría decirse que era la causa de su felicidad y de ese sentimiento tan cálido que hacía latir su corazón-.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí tienen el lemon ¡haha! Además este cap fue un poquito más largo para compensar mi ausencia, ruego me disculpen ^w^U  
>Dejen reviews para saber si les gustó, espero que el lemon no haya estado demasiado mal 


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: Para complacer a una amiga mía he decidido seguir un poco más con el lemón, aunque parece Ukus no se dejen engañar, no lo es, solo que Inglaterra está un poco juguetón en este capítulo w**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gyah!<strong>

- Arthur se levantó de repente, apenas podía respirar. El americano le había atrapado en un abrazo de oso mientras dormía y se acurrucaba en él  
>como si de un peluche se tratara.<p>

**Uff…**-Arthur sonrió levemente e intentó apartar los brazos de Alfred, que retenían su cuerpo entre las sábanas. Se restregó los ojos aún algo dormido y se estiró un poco, quitando las sábanas para poder salir, pero al hacerlo se encontró con una sorpresa…-

**No puede ser…**-Dijo el inglés abriendo los ojos en shock e intentando aguantar la risa. El americano al parecer estaba teniendo un sueño placentero o algo por el estilo, ya que mantenía una bonita erección oculta bajo las sábanas-

**Lo hicimos justo ayer y ya estás empalmado, hay que ver…**-Negó con la cabeza sonriendo al recordar los eventos de la noche anterior: Las manos de Alfred recorriendo su cuerpo, los besos calurosos y apasionados, el roce entre los dos, la sensación de ser llenado por completo…

Cuanto más pensaba en ello más se excitaba.

Una mano temblorosa tocó los abdominales de Alfred, que estaban al descubierto. Sintiendo cómo se alzaban con cada respiración que el americano daba; el inglés no pudo evitar pensar en qué estaría soñando Alfred para que su cuerpo reaccionara así- 

**Ngh…Arthur, ven, más…**-Leves jadeos salían de la boca del americano, todos llevaban su nombre. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, tragando saliva y mirando el cuerpo desnudo de su amante de arriba abajo. Quizá fuera el hecho de que no había desayunado, pero tenía hambre…Aunque esa hambre no podría ser saciada sino con el cuerpo del americano entre sus manos, eliminando así la lujuria que parecía corroerle por dentro.

Se inclinó a besar la frente de Alfred para después recorrer todos y cada uno de los abdominales del americano con la lengua, escuchando el ritmo de sus respiración y trazando con los dedos las líneas de sus costados. Llegó a su tan esperado manjar y abrió la boca para lamerlo, haciendo círculos con la lengua alrededor de la punta para después soplar algo de aire.

El americano se retorció en sueños e intentó abrir los ojos, su cuerpo quemaba y sentía algo húmedo ahí abajo. Se encontró con el inglés de golpe y observó como Arthur se metía su miembro en la boca y comenzaba a lamerlo y chuparlo. No quiso decir nada por miedo a que parara, la verdad es que su lengua se sentía genial. Estaba haciendo su sueño realidad…

Después de unos cuantos lametones más y de sentir como su propio miembro palpitaba, queriendo liberar su contenido, Alfred se decidió a alzar la mano y acariciar el pelo de Arthur, quien se asustó abriendo los ojos y mirando fijamente a los del americano, los cuales brillaban con lascivia-

**No pares…**-le ordenó con una mueca de placer en el rostro. Arthur le complació comenzando a mover la cabeza arriba y abajo, intentando tomar tanto como le era posible del miembro del americano en la boca, mientras éste agarraba su cabeza y guiaba sus movimientos.

Pero de pronto sintió esa humedad dejar su miembro, Arthur se levantó y se sentó en su regazo, mirándole con una sonrisa algo sospechosa y relamiéndose los labios de forma muy sexy- **No quiero que te corras aún, no sería divertido… **-Besó dulcemente los labios del americano, Alfred abrió la boca y sus lenguas danzaron la una con la otra, mientras sentía como su capital endurecida chocaba con la de Arthur, gimiendo en la boca del inglés ante el contacto-

Cuando sus labios se separaron ambos respiraban agitados, Arthur seguía sonriendo perversamente- **Quiero montarme encima de ti…**-susurró contra sus labios antes de morderlos e invadir su boca una vez más-.

No sabía a qué se refería, pero si implicaba seguir sintiendo este calor sofocante en la parte baja de su estómago, acumulándose dentro de él, dejaría que Arthur hiciera lo que quisiese.

**No pasa nada, ya lo verás**–dijo aguantando la risa ante la cara de confusión del americano, mientras extendía el brazo para alcanzar el segundo cajón de su mesilla, sacando un bote de lubricante-

**No, no tengo ni idea de dónde ha salido eso…**-murmuró avergonzado Alfred mientras su cara ardía de vergüenza-

**No te hagas el tonto Alfie~ Recuerda que cómo no dejas entrar a las sirvientas a limpiar tu habitación, a veces la limpieza la hago yo, y encuentro cosas…Bueno, bastante interesantes~**

-Alfred apartó la mirada- **Eres un cotilla…**

**Aww ¡vamos! No tienes por qué estar avergonzado de esto, es normal…De hecho podríamos haberlo usado anoche si me hubiera acordado...**-Arthur se quedó pensando un momento, pero el americano no podía esperar más, agarró la nuca del inglés y forzó sus labios contra los de él en un beso violento, deslizando su lengua sobre el labio inferior y ganando acceso al interior de la boca del inglés, explorándola mientras sus manos recorrían con caricias la espalda de Arthur.

Siguieron besándose, intentando coger aire entre besos y caricias. Arthur abrió el bote y esparció una pequeña cantidad sobre el miembro de Alfred y sobre su propia entrada, posicionándose después sobre la erección del americano y forzando su cuerpo poco a poco hasta abajo del todo, notando como sus paredes se agrandaban notablemente, daba gracias a que la noche anterior lo habían hecho ya, si no esto dolería muchísimo más de lo que le estaba doliendo ahora, lo bueno de esta posición es que le permitía marcar un ritmo.

Empezó lento, moviendo sus caderas en círculo para acostumbrarse a la sensación de tener a Alfred dentro de él y acto seguido aceleró sus movimientos.

Alfred se inclinó hacia él, besando delicadamente su cuello y agarrando sus caderas para proporcionarle mayor estabilidad, Arthur bajaba con más fuerza, apoyándose sobre los hombros del americano y abrazándose a su cuello, jadeando de placer y notando como por fin había conseguido encontrar el ángulo perfecto-

**Ah~** -gimió intentando controlarse, no quería gritar demasiado. Unas cuantas embestidas más en ese punto y sus piernas temblaban, no podía seguir en esta posición mucho más- **Ngh…**-Paró apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Alfred, que al instante entendió el mensaje y rodó hasta quedar encima del inglés, moviendo sus labios contra los de él lentamente mientras reanudaba sus movimientos- **Mngh~ Ah~Alfred, v-voy a…**

-Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se agarró como pudo a la espalda del americano, incluso dejándole arañazos, pero no le importaba, la fricción que sentía en su miembro cada vez que Alfred le embestía y su erección rozaba contra el estómago del americano era demasiado genial como para que le importaran los arañazos.

Intentó mover sus caderas para coincidir con las embestidas de Alfred, llegando al clímax poco después y manchando su propio abdomen de semen.

Alfred no tardó mucho más en correrse, el inglés sintió como un líquido tibio lo invadía por dentro y se incorporó a robarle un corto beso al americano, antes de que este colapsara encima de él- **Awesome…**

-Arthur rió levemente ante el uso de esa palabra- **No, tú eres awesome, anoche y ahora hoy…Serán las hormonas~**

**Tsk…¿Y qué me dices de ti? Fuiste tú el que empezaste**–Comentó saliendo de él y abrazándose al inglés, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos-

**Po-porque… ¡Porque tú estabas teniendo un sueño erótico conmigo! ¡Sí eso! N-no pongas esa cara ahora… ¡Es cierto! Y…Y yo…recordé lo de anoche y…me excité…**-Arthur estaba rojo y había apartado la vista del americano, escondiendo su rostro en la almohada y dándole la espalda-

**Haha~ Bueno, tampoco es como si fuera algo tan malo, ¿no…?**–Sonrió abrazándole por la cintura y besando su omoplato-.

-Arthur sintió como los labios del americano se posaban en su piel y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, obligándole a presionar su espalda contra el pecho de Alfred para sentir su calor-.

**Te estoy pervirtiendo, y pensar que mi querido Alfie era un niño cuando empezamos a salir…**

**¡Hey! Francis dijo que si quería hacerte feliz debería aprender a satisfacer todas y cada una de tus necesidades, y esta dijo que era muy muy importante…**-comentó haciendo un puchero y dejando que sus rasgos infantiles se mostraran en su rostro-.

**¿Quién es Francis?**–Preguntó confuso Arthur, dándose la vuelta para mirarle a la cara-

**Oh, el amigo de Mattie…O eso dijo~**-rió levemente, besando a Arthur en la frente-

**¿Estás seguro de que sólo es su amigo? **-Arthur sospechaba algo-.

**Uh…sí, ¿por?** –dijo incierto el americano, perturbado por la repentina idea de que Francis y su hermano estuvieran saliendo…Oh Dios…-**Mierda…**

**¿Qué?**–El inglés juntó sus cejas en desaprobación de aquella palabra-

**No, nada, lo siento Artie, es solo que…¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!**–Hunde su cabeza en el pecho del inglés-

**¿A qué te refieres?** –respondió éste acariciando las doradas hebras del americano con los dedos-**A que…Francis me aconsejó que hiciera esto contigo y que para ello sacara a Mattie de la casa, él se ofreció a que mi hermano se quedara con él y yo accedí…**

**¡¿Qué? ¿Se ha quedado solo en casa de ese pervertido?** –preguntó alterado el inglés, sintiendo como su vena de hermano mayor protector salía a la luz- **¡Me dijiste que estaba con unos amigos!**

**¡Pero Artie! Ni Mattie ni yo queríamos decirte nada, sabíamos que no ibas a estar de acuerdo…Además, con amigos está...  
><strong>

**¡Claro que no estoy de acuerdo! ¿Cuántos años tiene ese tipo, huh? -**La vena en la frente del inglés se hinchaba por momentos-

**Pues creo que…21…**-murmuró bajito Alfred, mientras sentía un tremendo dolor en su cuero cabelludo, Arthur había tirado de él-

**¿¡QUÉ! E-eso es muy mayor, ¿qué hace con alguien tan mayor tu hermano?**–dijo apurado Arthur, apartándose del americano para verle mejor-

**No tengo ni idea, se aman, él es majo aunque sea tan mayor…**-Alfred cerró los ojos algo molesto, odiaba cuando Arthur actuaba como una madre gallina histérica y loca porque sus pequeños polluelos estaban corriendo algún riesgo.

Era cierto que Francis era un tipo pervertido, francés y demasiado mayor para ellos, pero aún así sabía que amaba a su hermano, de hecho tenía fama de ligón…Pero al empezar con su hermano cortó todas las relaciones con sus otras amantes, ¿eso decía algo sobre él, no?

Suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello y se levantó de la cama-** Voy a desayunar, ¿te vienes?**–preguntó dirigiéndose al inglés con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, después de todo le quería tal y como era, en modo gallina sobreprotectora o no-.

**Sorry, antes tomaré una ducha, luego bajaré, tú también deberías tomar una**–dijo mirándole mal, ahí estaba su Arthur gallina-madre-Alfred-haz-lo-que-te-digo-ahora-mismo-indirectamente-

**Sí mamá~**-respondió en tono de burla el americano mientras cerraba la puerta para irse a desayunar él solo-.

-El inglés gruñó de rabia, este muchacho no cambiaría nunca…- **En fin…**-suspiró levantándose él también de la cama y limpiando un poco el desastre que habían hecho, habría que cambiar las sábanas y dejar todo en orden antes de que el volviera, además, estaba en el cuarto de Alfred, desnudo, y necesitaba ir a por nueva ropa para ponerse después de la ducha…

¿Sería demasiado extraño salir después de la ducha del cuarto de Alfred, completamente desnudo y con solo una toalla para cubrirse, hasta su cuarto en la otra punta de la mansión? Sí, probablemente…

* * *

><p><strong>NA(2): Bueno~~ Aquí tienen un capítulo más, espero que les guste y dejen reviews con sus opiniones~ Nos leemos! ^0^**


End file.
